


you are my sunshine

by AGracefulShadow



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Angst, F/F, You Are My Sunshine, car crash probably, probably modern au, the infamous you are my sunshine fic that every fandom has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGracefulShadow/pseuds/AGracefulShadow
Summary: Mary hadn't seen it coming.





	you are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> me: while i take a break from hg au, i should write some fluff!  
> my brain: actually
> 
> you have been warned.

_ You are my sunshine _

 

Mary hadn't seen it coming. 

No she hadn't. She can only see the aftermath of  _ it _ : the blood, the bone, the  _ body _ .

The body.

 

_ My only sunshine _

 

She is screaming, she is screaming and yelling and no sound is coming out and there is a crowd forming around her and she is okay. She is okay. Mary is okay. But she can't see Sonya and her thoughts are fragmented and breaking and Mary is not okay, no, she isn't, never mind the blood in her eyes and on her hands,  _ she can't see Sonya _ and then she can.

And she doesn't want to because there is too much blood and too many people and so much blood and she is crawling towards her and pavement stings and  _ so much blood _ and Mary can't tell if she is breathing, she can't see, she can barely breathe, she is in pain but  _ never mind about that  _ \--

 

_ You make me happy _

 

And suddenly hands are on her shoulders and are pulling her up and away and she is trying to scream and she can't make noise and her hands are stretched out towards Sonya and she is being pulled away now and her legs are scraping on the pavement and all she can see is the blood and hands on Sonya and Sonya being lifted.

And now she is in an ambulance and she is sitting on the side of it and Sonya is being lifted in and  _ there is so much blood  _ and Mary stretches her fingers out towards her but the paramedic gets in the way with a bandage and --

 

_ When skies are gray _

 

The paramedics are saying to Mary that it will all be okay and then to each other that something is wrong and all Mary can do is pray and cry and stare at the wall as they drive to the hospital and pretend that she isn't hearing someone telling Sonya to stay with them or the beeping machine that keeps getting slower  _ and s l o w e r  _ \--

 

_ You'll never know dear _

 

The paramedics move and Mary can see Sonya and she lets out a sob at the sight because of the bandages and  _ blood _ and the tubes they could put in and the beeping machine that keeps getting slower--

And then Sonya is looking at her and she is  _ smiling  _ and why oh why is Sonya  _ smiling  _ at her, please, it is breaking her heart and Mary tries to smile back but all she can do is bite back a sob and Sonya reaches her hand out towards her and tries to say something but all Mary can hear is the stupid machine that keeps getting slower and slower--

 

_ How much I love you _

 

And Sonya closes her eyes and Mary wants to say something, anything but she can't move her lips and she closes her mouth and Sonya brushes her fingers against Mary's face and the machine gets slower --

 

_ Please don't take  _

 

And Sonya is wiping her cheek and saying something, something --

_ Why are you crying? _

And the machine gets slower and Mary shakes her head --  _ See? I'm smiling  _ \-- and Sonya  _ smiles _ again and its a real genuine smile and says something but all Mary can hear is the machine and its beeping and how slow they are and she wants to reply to Sonya but she doesn't know what she said and -- 

 

_ My sunshine _

 

Mary can see the ghost of the words on Sonya's lips --  _ You're so much more than crying  _ \-- and Mary bites back a sob and tries to smile but the machine is making one tone and one tone alone and Sonya starts to speak --  _ I lo _ \-- 

And she never finishes and her hand drops from Mary's face and Mary is scrabbling and trying to keep hold of her hand and panicking and shaking the gurney and she can only repeat Sonya's name and she  _ knows  _ and she  _ knows  _ and she  _ knows _ \--

And her hand drops as well.

And the machine tones out its one tone.

 

_ Away… _

  
  



End file.
